knobelwodfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Braddock
Concept The initial concept for the character is a person who has no formal training as a mage or of mage society. He believes that his "magic" is the result of being a mutant and the ability to mentally control the Transient Multiphase Particle. *Brian has a hard time making new friends as most people tend to forget him (arcane OOOOO). This has affected him since he was a young child. The only people that seem to not to ignor him are close friends or family. *Brian has a high avatar rating (avatar OOOOO). This had allowed him to learn alot from his avatar starting at the age of 13. This is why he is advanced in his normal education as well as his theoies on how magic works. *Brian initially hides his magical effects throught the use of various steampunk devices. These include watches, goggles, and other devices with gears and flashing lights. **1986 (update): Brian has lost some of his whimsy starting with the fear and thought of losing his daughter to another person in another horizon realm. Since he got his daughter back he has become more responcible and has plowed his work into more mundane affairs. He has started to hide his magic in more modern technical devices, such as computers and modern electronics. Character Sheet History Mother: Elizabeth Braddock, Father: James Braddock, Older Brother:Jamie, faternal twin: Victoria Transient Multiphase Particle (theory on magic) *In general News's Laws cannot describe the behavior of the sub-atomic particles. The basic picture of the Newtonian mechanics can be described as follows: There are particles, with specified positions and velocities, interacting with each other by means of forces. There are several kinds of these forces in nature. The forces can act on two or more particles, and their strength and direction depend on the positions and the velocities of the particles. Newton's second law connects the forces acting on a particle and the resulting acceleration. Knowledge of the positions and the velocities of all relevant particles at a specific moment in time can allow for the prediction of the positions and velocities at any other time. *The laws, which govern the behavior of the sub-atomic particles, especially the ones that make up quarks, are completely different. It is impossible to assign a specific position and velocity to a particle. Each particle can be in a superposition of different states, which means that in some sense it is located at the same time, in all space and all possible velocities. If you measure the position (or the velocity) of the particle, you just get one of the values from that range, in random (possible with different probabilities for each value). However, this is NOT because the particle actually had that position and just hadn't known that, but the particle really had a whole range of positions the moment before the measurement. *The theory, which is able to describe the sub-atomic particles, is quantum mechanics. In quantum mechanics, a system (sometimes a single particle) can be described by a wave function or by a vector in a mulch-dimensional space. The information contained in the wave function is just the weight of each possible state in the current phase. *Quantum mechanics can be used to describe the nature of the six known sub atomic particles, but the current research is limited in its potential. The professors research along with my own has surpassed these limits. Our research has shown that the substance that makes up the sub atomic has no form other then what the universe or ones will defines it. By mentally controlling this particle one is able control and shape the world around him. Mages Vampires Werewolves